


不会飞的知更鸟

by GreenTourmaline



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 失忆梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: Roy在大街上遇到了当志愿者的Jason, 发现他似乎失去了记忆。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 原名铩羽，改了个标题……发这篇上来时并没想好名字_(:з」∠)_  
> 失忆梗，时间在红头罩与军火库解散后二桶单飞期间。我知道二桶在老法外里才失忆过一次_(:з)∠)_抱歉又要失忆了。蝙蝠家那边的设定很杂糅。  
> 失忆后自带圣光的桶，偶尔跳脱，有里人格，OOC到飞起，各种崩坏惨烈天雷，胡扯连连。总之一篇傻白文就不要纠结太多了=w=~  
> 【醒目警告】这章有Royjay的刀，因为我自己也说不准这算不算CP向所以不打TAG；而之后正文涉及CP会是121，通篇以蝙蝠家族为中心 。  
> 后续正文和序章画风差别如果不出意外会很大……大概会蛇精而抽风。

　　“小伙子啊，在B城可千万不要乱跑。要是真迷路了，去了不该去的地方，有人朝你要钱也别逞英雄，破财消灾，消完了赶快走……”  
　　“谢谢。”罗伊挠着头，“不知道你信不信，其实我还挺喜欢这个地方的……”  
　　他在港湾边寻地坐下，看着在阳光照不到的角落里偷偷交易着什么小玩意儿的路人，看着满天盘旋着抢食的海鸥，内心有种如沉水般的平静感。  
　　再怎么糟糕，也不会有自己现在糟糕。  
　　而实践证明，人生一世，没事少给自己立旗帜。

　　罗伊并没有在大白天就跑去奇怪的地方。他在人来人往的大街上散步，漫无目的地。漫无目的的后果就是他完全放空了自我，并没去注意周遭的一切。  
　　所以一开始听到那熟悉的嗓音时，他还以为是自己幻听了。  
　　“下午好，先生。介意我占用你几分钟时间吗？”  
　　他只是怔愣住，还没有抬起头。见他停下，对方的声线里也带出了几分欣慰：“我们是UNICEF的志愿者。先生，请问你叫——”  
　　“罗伊。”他干哑着嗓子道。  
　　“我叫杰森。罗伊，你听说过‘高营养花生酱’吗？”对方捧来一只iPad，修长的手指在触屏上轻柔地滑过，屏幕里一些干瘦的黑皮肤幼童正抱着包装袋吮吸着什么，“在非洲，很多孩子出生后就无法及时跟进营养。他们那么幼小，那么脆弱，很快就会营养不良，引发各种疾病，在痛苦中生存着。你知道，出生在那种地方不是他们自己的选择。”  
　　“我知道……”罗伊猛地抬起头，对上那双蓝得醉人的眼眸，“我知道。”  
　　杰森似乎有点被对方激烈的反应惊到，不过很快就平静下来，继续带着温柔的微笑介绍道：“他们无法自救，但是我们可以选择去帮助他们。这种‘高营养花生酱’的成本很低，却能为孩子们提供充足的营养。一刀，每天我们只需要捐助一刀，就可以帮助一名儿童脱离营养不良的困境。罗伊，你愿意对他们伸以援手吗？”  
　　罗伊没有回话，只是静静凝视着杰森的眼眸，仿佛要将他看穿一般——字面意义上的“穿”。  
　　杰森从不会这样笑，笑得这般温柔而恬淡，笑的时候会用那双没有任何杂质的蓝眼睛温和地看着你，阳关下恍如沐浴着圣光的天使。偶尔展露的笑容中，他的笑意也从不会深入到眼底，哪怕是任务需要的卧底，他也从不会选择这种形象。唯一一次，唯一一次见到他真情实感、毫无顾忌的微笑，是在他交出自己所有黑暗的记忆之后——  
　　“我愿意。”罗伊低声道，“一天一刀就可以帮助一名儿童是吗？抱歉，小杰鸟，最近手头比较紧……”他接过杰森的平板，过程中有意无意碰了碰他的手腕，随后在屏幕上敲下一个绝对能盖过杰森一天工作拉到的募捐总和的数字。完成所有程序后，他看向了因着“小杰鸟”一称呼而微微皱眉的青年：“小杰鸟，你得跟我离开这里，现在。”  
　　“对不起，我还有工作没有做完。”杰森平静地摇了摇头，“还有，我们是UNICEF的志愿者，而我也不是同性恋。”他收起了Pad，礼貌地向罗伊点头致意，“非常感谢你付出的爱心。这是我们的手册和纪念卡片，请收下。如果想要了解UNICEF的更多信息或者有任何疑问，欢迎登录我们的官网，地址在刚才的确认邮件里就有。祝你一天愉快。”  
　　罗伊木然地目送着杰森走到附近另一个适合拦人的点，面带微笑地对一位牵小孩的年轻女子道：“下午好，女士，还有这位小天使。介意我占用你们几分钟的时间吗？”

　　“志愿者？”迪克几乎从沙发上跳起来，“你是说，他抛头露面地跑到了B城——是那个快抵上哥谭的犯罪之都B城，在人来人往的地段给非洲孩子募捐——就只是募捐？！”  
　　“没错。不过工作牌上用的不是真名，而是杰森伯恩。”罗伊听到迪克在电话那头没忍住呛了一口气的声音，不由扶住了自己脑袋，“我觉得他是真的失忆了……他身上什么装备都没有，他整个人都不对劲，而且该死的，我见过他这种不对劲，就在他上一次失忆的时候。我本该留在这里保护好他的，迪克，你知道，我就在这里，我本该尽一个朋友应尽的一切责任，但是……我做不到，抱歉，至少不是现在。”  
　　迪克沉默了片刻，继而放柔了声音：“我能理解，罗伊。”  
　　罗伊重新看向远处忙碌的身影。有那么一瞬——或者实话实说，不止一瞬，甚至这渺茫的希望直到现在还没有完全散尽，他还以为这是杰森玩的又一次变装把戏，就像在寇瑞克的那次疯狂突围，就像在亚利桑那的沙漠中久违的重逢。他起初会愤怒——有什么理由不呢？决裂的场景还历历在目，他最信任的同伴，他深爱着的挚友，占据了生命中那么多的比重、重到他以为天塌下来他们也会并肩一生的小杰鸟，做出决定的一瞬却走得那么果断决绝，割袍断义的话音还在耳边萦回未散，人就已经杳无踪迹，连反应的时间都不曾给他留下。但是最初的愤怒过后呢？他会心有不甘地应下他的要求，他会不情不愿地配合他的计划，然后他们会在不知不觉中冰释前嫌，并肩作战就像从前的老日子一样。那可是小杰鸟啊！他又有什么理由不原谅他呢？  
　　接过手册后，他疯狂地在纸页间寻找线索，他试图从中找到夹着的纸条，他试图从字里行间认出曾经的暗号，他想过隐形墨水，想过所有他们共同知晓的密码组合。但是没有，什么都没有，这只是一份再普通不过的UNICEF宣传手册。  
　　难以形容发现这事实时他的心绪。他站在温暖的阳光下，身边人来人往，喧闹嘈杂，却仿佛置身于无边无尽的虚空，踩不住实体，亦无法坠落，只是身在虚空。  
　　杰森失忆了，又一次。这次是牵连进了什么危险任务里？他不知道，也无法知晓。他可以留在杰森身边护住他的安全，他可以想尽方法取回杰森的记忆，但是之后呢？那样的决裂他不想、现在也无力再经历第二次，而他偏偏又知道，杰森一定会那么做，因为他是杰森。  
　　连杰森都会栽进去的任务，心思纷杂的自己又如何能同时保住两个人？  
　　“他不能就这样待在这里。B城的毒[|]枭太多了，他迟早会被认出来。我现在劝不动他，迪克——”  
　　“一个小时。”迪克那边响起了窸窸窣窣的收拾行李的声音，“罗伊，帮我盯住他一个小时，一个小时内尽量避免任何冲突。”  
　　“你现在是在布鲁德海文没错吧？”罗伊惊恐道，“你的导师刚好把蝙蝠车落在你那儿了？”  
　　“蝙蝠车没有这种速度。”电话那头已经响起了摩托引擎的突突声，“我要去借一架蝙蝠机。”

 

　　一个小时，避免冲突。  
　　如果这里不是B城，如果保护对象不是杰森，这对罗伊来说根本不是问题。  
　　如果。如果。  
　　罗伊觉得自己现在一定已经被杰森当做偷窥跟踪狂了。他跟着他走过三个街区，目不转睛地盯着他，看他被无数人拒绝，还得时刻留意周遭有没有潜在威胁。杰森明显是注意到他的，不然也不会刻意走那么远。杰森的记忆明显不对劲，但罗伊无法判断他忘记了多少、那些让他头疼的反追踪技巧还保留了几成，所以不得不假设那是全盛时期的杰森，实打实地全神贯注。  
　　一个小时，只要一个小时，很快就会过去。  
　　“嗨，看你也有点累了，需要喝点什么吗？”杰森侧过头，看到那名追踪者讪笑地递来一罐可乐。他的眉头再度微皱起来，却并没有显露出一丝一毫的不快。  
　　“谢谢。”杰森接过那罐可乐，平和地道了谢，待要再说什么，罗伊却忽然凑近了他的耳朵：“四点钟方向，不要向那里看。”  
　　杰森的眼神倏然一凛，他死死盯着罗伊的眼睛，眸中闪过疑问与戒备。  
　　“我知道你不信任我，小杰鸟。”罗伊耸耸肩，低声道，“说来你也许不信，我见过你这种样子，也知道哪怕失忆了，你也有多难说服——”  
　　“所以我是间歇性失忆症患者？”杰森的声线异常平静，仿佛并没在谈论自己的事情。  
　　“呃……不，并不是这样，事实有点复杂，总之是发生了一些意外。小杰鸟，十分钟后就会有人来接你，他是你的家人，出场方式也可能会比较……不同寻常。唔……总之，先做好心理准备。”  
　　“谢谢，但是我在这里过得很好。”  
　　“我知道。”罗伊叹了一口气，捂住脑袋，“我很抱歉，小杰鸟，真的。你既然用了假名，就应该已经意识到原来的身份有多……呃，敏感。虽然互联网上查不到多少资料，但你的身份在‘特殊渠道’里是公开的，连蝙蝠侠也无法尽数抹去——”  
　　“蝙蝠侠？”杰森眨了眨眼，“你是说真的蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“没错。”  
　　“马上也是蝙蝠侠派人来接我？”  
　　“呃……非要这么说其实也没错，但……”  
　　“COOL!”杰森的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“是开着蝙蝠车来的吗？”  
　　“……其实是蝙蝠战机。”  
　　“酷毙了！我跟他们走了！”  
　　“……”罗伊哈珀，男，24岁，前少年泰坦与法外者成员，感觉自己受到了一次暴击。  
　　“罗伊！”通讯器就在这时响了起来，“我已经到城郊了。你能劝动他来到这个坐标吗？”  
　　罗伊看了看身边眼里闪着光的蝙蝠粉，长叹一声：“我想没问题。”

　　“哇哦！蝙蝠机！居然是真的蝙蝠机！”杰森快活地大喊道，“我一定不是在做梦！这一定是真的！”  
　　“这当然是真的，小杰鸟。”罗伊苦笑着拍了拍杰森的肩，“坐的时候可要系好安全带。”  
　　夜翼远远冲两人招了招手。罗伊就在这时忽然停住，背向着夜翼的方向扶住了杰森的肩膀。  
　　“小杰鸟……”他最后一次凝视着杰森的蓝眼睛，夕阳余晖下，那双眼睛如同浮金的海面，星星点点都是温暖。  
　　他倏然笑了：“虽然等你想起来的时候一定会笑我，甚至可能会恨我，但是——”他蓦地上前一步，给了杰森一个异常温柔的拥抱。  
　　“我爱你，小杰鸟。”

 

序章 · 终


	2. （一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原名铩羽，改了个标题……发这篇上来时并没想好名字_(:з」∠)_  
> 失忆梗，时间在红头罩与军火库解散后二桶单飞期间。蝙蝠家那边的设定很杂糅。  
> 失忆后自带圣光的桶，偶尔跳脱，有里人格，全员OOC到飞起，各种崩坏惨烈天雷。总之一篇傻白文就不要纠结太多了~  
> 【醒目】蝙蝠家族中心，CP为121，但是目前还没建立关系且慢热。含微量超蝙。  
> 这是比较杂乱流水的一章。

　　“杰森伯恩！杰，你是认真的吗？”一袭黑蓝色紧身衣的机长从他们登机开始嘴就没停过，“《谍影重重X》后天就上映，我正打算带小D去看一场。要一起吗？”  
　　“不用了，谢谢，只是随便取的一个名字。”  
　　“你还记得多少？嘿，比如说，你还记得我吗？你还记得罗伊吗？我是说，刚才把你送上飞机的那位帅哥——”  
　　“不，还有不。请问还有多久可以到达目的地？”  
　　“10分钟。杰，我想说……虽然我们之间有过很多分歧，甚至可以说一度水火不容，但是大家真的都很希望你能回来。”

　　“陶德才不是我们家族的人！”  
　　这是蝙蝠机的舱门打开后杰森听到的第一句话。说话的是个十岁出头的小男孩，正对着另一名怎么看都没满二十岁气质却分外老沉的少年跳脚。那名少年在一台硕大无比的计算机前敲敲打打，看起来并不十分想理身后的孩子。  
　　“嗨，小D，我知道，好久不见杰森，我们也和你一样想他。”迪克三两下就轻巧地跃到了两人身边，搂住小的那个就开始揉脑袋，一边揉一边回身向杰森介绍，“杰，这就是达米安韦恩，这是提姆德雷克韦恩，都是你的弟弟们。达米安平时说话比较刀子嘴，但其实是很可爱的孩子——”  
　　“谁是他弟弟！”“容我提醒一句，迪克，我亲爱的兄长，法律意义上讲，我和‘杰森托德’已经没有兄弟关系了。”  
　　“更正，他们都很可爱。”迪克冲着杰森阳光一笑，并身手敏捷地躲开了达米安的一记肘击。杰森发誓他看到那落空的一击在达米安身后的咖啡台上打出了裂纹。  
　　“和谐友爱的一家。”杰森由衷称赞道，“但是有没有人能告诉我，我现在身在何处？”  
　　达米安瞪了迪克一眼：“你带陶德跑了一路，居然都没说过要带他去哪？”  
　　“不，他已经告诉了我很多事情；事实上，一路上我们就没有停止过交流。”杰森露出一个温雅的笑容，“比如‘达米安对毛绒绒的东西绝对无法抗拒’，‘达米安喜欢卡斯伍德街的甜点店里卖的手工小熊饼干，想和他套近乎用这个百试百灵’，凡此种种。我想，忘了告知目的地只是一个无意间的疏忽。”  
　　“谁喜欢小熊饼干了！！格雷森！！你给我站住——！！”杰森话才说了一半，达米安已经抄起武士刀就冲着自家大哥杀了过去，迪克则全场活蹦乱跳地躲避着：“嘿，放松点达米安，你被情绪冲昏了头脑，已经没法准确预判我的动向了，这可不对……”  
　　“这里是蝙蝠洞。”一片纷乱中，提姆终于停下飞起按键的手指，抱着咖啡杯转向杰森的方向，“位于韦恩庄园底下，是蝙蝠侠和罗宾平时工作的地方。迪克说你失忆得挺彻底的，关于失忆前你正在做的事，你真的一点印象也没有吗？能提供一条小线索，我现在的工作都可以轻松很多。”  
　　“抱歉，我只知道我清醒的时候正站在F城郊的路边，在此之前发生的一切，我的大脑都是一片空白。”杰森真诚地致以歉意，继而若有所思地看向远处叽叽叫着飞过的蝙蝠，“唔……一个名副其实的蝙蝠洞。所以——蝙蝠侠难道真的有蝙蝠血统？他是变种人吗？他是不是会飞？哦……不要告诉我他还真的会吸罪犯们的血，无意冒犯，但是那真的令人不适。听说哥谭有些罪犯是根本没有脖子的……”  
　　“当”的一声，远处达米安的刀被迪克打飞，两人同时目瞪口呆地看向杰森的方向，提姆则放下咖啡杯咳嗽不止。  
　　“格雷森，”空气安静了好一阵，达米安才抬头望向迪克，一脸严肃道，“陶德不是失忆了，他应该是给撞傻了。”  
　　“对不起，我需要几分钟来清理一下脑海里不该有的画面。”提姆干净利落地走人，达米安紧随其后：“德雷克！别以为我不知道你是去抢潘尼沃斯新出炉的小甜饼了！”  
　　喧闹声渐渐远去，迪克适时地拍了拍杰森的肩膀：“阿福的小甜饼是我们的最爱。走吧！”  
　　“现在去还能吃得到吗？”杰森深表怀疑。  
　　“阿福会做足够量的小甜饼的。”迪克的语气非常轻松，“不足量也没关系。如果是我和提宝或者小D先上去，你们这会儿很可能已经吃不到了；但是他们两先上去，我们就完全不用担心这码事。”  
　　嗯，看来这家人不仅感情深厚，兄友弟恭，彼此之间还堪为知己。模范家庭，杰森一本正经地腹诽道，我大概知道我当初为什么会离家出走了。

　　“欢迎回来，杰森少爷。”操着一口英伦口音的老管家优雅地为每个人端上一杯红茶。  
　　“晚上好，阿福。”杰森看着桌中央的小甜饼，有些迟疑道，“这算是……‘晚茶’吗？”  
　　“是的，杰森少爷，这是韦恩家特有的‘晚茶’。”阿福轻叹一声，“考虑到少爷们的夜生活都非比寻常，我们不得不制定出一个独属的作息时间表。”  
　　身边提姆和对面的达米安抢小甜饼抢得正欢。杰森其实并不很饿，所以他只是礼节性地尝了一口。  
　　三秒后。  
　　“哇哦！这是我吃过的最好吃的小甜饼！”他惊叹道，当机立断加入抢甜饼小分队，“不！这是我吃过的最美味的食物！”  
　　“真高兴你还能这样评价。”阿福一脸欣慰道，“杰森少爷想必是不记得了，第一次吃到小甜饼时，你说过一模一样的话。”  
　　“十年语法都没进步。”达米安嘟着嘴道。迪克则敲了敲他的脑袋：“九年三个月。”  
　　饭后，三只小鸟开始给杰森大规模灌输蝙蝠家族的各种基本常识——非迪克版本的。  
　　“这么说——”大脑处理完过量信息后，杰森冷静地喝了一口茶，“我都是死过一次的人了？”  
　　“不必在意，小翅膀，在座的每一位几乎都被举行过葬礼。”迪克轻搂着杰森的肩，“你还在这里，就不用担心这些事情。”  
　　“>TT<格雷森，这个称呼很恶心。”  
　　“附议。”提姆侧脸看过来，“尤其杰森现在都比你大了一圈。”  
　　迪克大笑：“那也是我的小翅膀！”  
　　众人不约而同摆出了个微妙的表情。  
　　杰森正要接着发问，桌边忽然此起彼伏地响起了通讯器的呼叫声。  
　　“布鲁斯要回来了！”迪克一时没控制住音量，“他不是说任务预计明天才能完成吗？”  
　　“不用告诉我你原本计划要在这一天中做些什么。”提姆立马起身准备行动，“你该知道布鲁斯对任何所谓‘惊喜’都可能反应过头。而且杰森可是切切实实失忆了，就算是杰森也不要这样欺负他。”  
　　杰森面无表情地瞥向对面眉间微锁的人，迪克则迟疑片刻，立即和提姆一并向楼上跑去。  
　　“>TT<你们去哪儿？”达米安皱着脸追在两人身后，“陶德失忆了，不要告诉我你们也失忆到连蝙蝠洞的方向都找不到了！”  
　　话还没说完，布鲁斯的卧室已经传来了争吵声。  
　　“布鲁斯，你现在需要休息！”成年男子的声音，听起来满满的都是担忧。  
　　“不。还有，滚出我的庄园。”  
　　“B，你不能——”  
　　“这与你无关！”怒吼完，布鲁斯似乎从超人的目光中意识到了什么，一回头正与四只神情各异的小鸟面面相觑。  
　　“哇哦……”杰森低声道，“他刚才是不是对那个超人说了‘滚’？”  
　　“小翅膀，”迪克微微扭过头，“你大概忘了，超人是有超级听力的，而布鲁斯也戴着声波放大装备……”  
　　“嗨，布鲁斯，嗨，超人，很高兴见到你们。”杰森从善如流地改口，话音未落就皱起了眉头，“你在流血。”  
　　“布鲁斯——”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　“布鲁斯老爷。”  
　　三人的声音几乎同时响起，在阿福强大的家长气压中超人和蝙蝠侠同时选择了沉默。  
　　“布鲁斯老爷，如果你愿意关爱一下我这把老骨头，还是请先处理完伤势再做决定，毕竟血迹打扫起来可是非常费心劳力的。”  
　　氪星人似乎还想说什么，张了张嘴，终究还是垂着脑袋放弃。在全场众人的灼灼注视下，传说中让哥谭罪犯们吓破胆的蝙蝠侠终于稍微缓和了自己太过尖锐的气场，微微侧过脑袋：“阿福，去医疗室。迪克，提姆，你们也过来。”  
　　达米安自动自觉地一并跟上。杰森一时进也不是退也不是，只好转身僵硬地和仍在半空中飘着的氪星人打起了招呼：“嗨……今天晚上天气不错。”  
　　“确实是哥谭少有的好天气。”人间之神缓缓降落，“杰森，很高兴看到你回来。你知道——”  
　　“氪星人！别想把陶德也拐走！”达米安忽然从门后蹦了出来，大约是被赶回来心情很不爽的缘故，这会儿正气势汹汹地挡在杰森面前，“我们家族的事情不需要你来插手！”  
　　“礼节，小韦恩。”杰森的手轻缓地搭在了达米安的肩上，语气柔和，“对于善意提供帮助的人，我们永远应该心怀感激。”  
　　达米安看起来像是要爆炸了。  
　　说来也许达米安自己都不信，但是他已经开始怀念失忆前的陶德。

 

ＴＢＣ


	3. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失忆梗，时间在红头罩与军火库解散后二桶单飞期间。蝙蝠家那边的设定很杂糅。  
> 失忆后自带圣光的桶，偶尔跳脱，有里人格，全员OOC到飞起，各种崩坏惨烈天雷。总之一篇傻白文就不要纠结太多了~  
>  【醒目】蝙蝠家族中心，CP为121，但是目前还没建立关系且慢热。以后情感线发展大概也会有不少纠结。笔者笃信慢攻出细活【？？？】  
> 预警：这章有Kontim的暗示。  
> 铺垫章，大概比较无趣。下章开始全员将尽情放飞自我……

　　“没有跟踪器，没有可以用于追踪的物质，这点罗伊和我都验证过。他就是杰森，如假包换。”  
　　“失踪前他一直在纽约州活动，”提姆补充道，“在上个月27日忽然潜入了F城，频繁出没在城北少数族裔聚集区。一周之后——据他自己所说，当时已经失忆，杰森在F城郊搭顺风车去了B城，之后以‘杰森伯恩’的假身份成为UNICEF的志愿者，直到被军火库发现。他自称什么都不记得，但显然有所隐瞒。”  
　　言语间，布鲁斯一直在掌机上翻查着相关资料，一举一动都稳如泰山，仿佛腰背上正被涂着消毒水的狰狞伤口只是逼真的戏剧化妆。  
　　“噢……我以为这样的任务结束后你会去孤独城堡休养一阵的。”迪克上前一步，“布鲁斯，杰森的事现在可以交给我们。”  
　　布鲁斯没有回话，只是不断翻看着过去一个月间的所有记录，目光几乎要将屏幕烧穿。

　　与此同时，杰森正被一只活蹦乱跳的深色大丹犬按倒在地可劲儿舔脸。  
　　“嘿，嘿，好孩子，”杰森挠着大狗下巴与脖子交界处的毛，“嗨，很抱歉我忘了你叫什么……但是我猜这是想我了的意思？”  
　　“Ace才不会想你！”达米安抱臂站在三步开外，一脸嫌恶道，“陶德，你肯定吃完小甜饼没擦脸！”  
　　“我想我们当时谁都没有机会去做这个。”好容易等Ace差不多舔够了，杰森艰难地寻隙起身，“好孩子，你真帅气。要再出去走走吗？”  
　　“蝙蝠狗当然帅气！”达米安仍旧板着脸，然而语气中已经没了先前的不耐，隐隐透出几分自豪感。杰森听到这个名号愣了愣：“等等，抱歉？”  
　　“这是我们家的蝙蝠狗，是能力一流的侦探！比德雷克那个半吊子要强多了！”  
　　杰森假设达米安对自己说的每句话听起来都杀气腾腾只是因为许久不见分外想念情绪一时控制不住。

　　处理完布鲁斯的伤势，换杰森被塞进了医疗室做了一整套检查。  
　　“我觉得我像生物实验室里的小白鼠。”杰森出来后只想放空自我躺平当一只水上漂的海獭，“虽然我并没见过生物实验室里的小白鼠是什么样的。”  
　　“没有问题，很好。”布鲁斯头也不回地盯着蝙蝠机，“今天开始，不许擅自离开庄园，不许单独行动，身体感觉到任何不对都必须及时向我报告。”  
　　“什么！？”杰森还在一脸错愕，迪克就已经先他一步喊出了声，“嘿，布鲁斯，杰森已经是一个成年人了！就连达米安都能自由行动，你不能就这样限制他！”  
　　“>TT<不要把我和蠢陶德并为一谈。”  
　　“达米安知道自己在做什么，”蝙蝠侠无动于衷，“现在的杰森做不到。他的身份还是半公开的，我不会允许他冒这样的风险。”  
　　与此同时，提姆已经大义凛然地拽起杰森往楼上走去。  
　　“请等一下……”话才刚出口，提姆就一脸深沉地向杰森点了点头：“相信我，你不会想在他们吵架的时候站在旁边的。”  
　　达米安闻言也立马跟上哥哥们的脚步。蝙蝠洞的门“呯”地一声关上时，杰森听到迪克正在里面怒声大喊：“布鲁斯！你总是这样傲慢固执、独断专行、深闭固拒、刚愎自用、泥古不化、不可理喻！你简直是个控制狂，你就永远听不进别人的话、永远不能多相信别人一点！……”  
　　哇哦，看不出来，词汇量真不少，是给弟弟们读睡前故事练出来的吗？

　　一刻钟后，布鲁斯先从蝙蝠洞里走了出来，经过众人时掀起一阵冷风；迪克锁着眉头紧随其后，头发有点乱蓬蓬的，看起来像被打过。  
　　嗯，事实上也真的被打过。  
　“不必在意，这并不少见。”提姆的眼睛一刻都没离开他的宝贝手机，“事实上，如果你没有失忆，你会在见面时就和我们中的任意一位都打起来。我真的不甚赞同你在你的头罩里安置炸药这种行为，有考虑过头部遭到剧烈冲击可能带来的后果吗？那场面我真不想想象，就算是拉萨路池也未必能把你拉回来了。”  
　　杰森低声叹息，未置可否。  
　　“提宝，不要这么刻薄。”迪克则扶着桌子抽冷气，“我在布鲁德海文的案子刚刚处理完，这段时间都会留在哥谭。顺带一提，布鲁斯已经确认过，少年泰坦最近并没有什么重大的任务。杰森身上没有任何外伤的迹象，你知道这意味着什么。”  
　　提姆用眼神实力诠释了什么叫哀莫大于心死。  
　　散发着淡淡的忧伤气场的提姆决定接着去折腾蝙蝠电脑。  
　　“不是你的关系，”看着提姆近乎飘走的背影，迪克笑得有些微尴尬，“提宝最近都不是很着家……你懂的，青春期。”  
　　杰森挑了挑眉毛，未予置评。迪克垂着眼睫沉默片刻，再度抬起头时，面上已经挂上了惯常的温暖笑容，他拍了拍杰森的肩：“走吧，时间还很空余，来回忆回忆我们的家。”  
　　杰森被迪克带着在韦恩庄园转了个遍。途中，杰森再度和蝙蝠狗Ace打了个照面，并在达米安的膝上见到了一只名为阿福的蝙蝠猫，据迪克说，家里还有只蝙蝠牛，原先养在蝙蝠洞里，现在已经被转移到韦恩农场。  
　　进入蝙蝠洞前，杰森忽然止了步。  
　　“怎么了，杰？”  
　　杰森抬起头，认真地看着迪克的眼睛：“蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠也叫‘蝙蝠蝙蝠’吗？”  
　　迪克沉默三秒，忽然一脸惊恐道：“杰，你以后千万别在布鲁斯面前提这个！这名字太蠢了！”  
　　噢……可怕的蝙蝠执念。  
　　第三次进蝙蝠洞，杰森终于得以尽情欣赏那些酷毙了的战利品和设备。机械恐龙，巨大的硬币，小丑牌……以及，数不胜数的“蝙蝠”物件。  
　　“这是蝙蝠电脑。”迪克说着，冲屏幕前端坐着的提姆打了个招呼，“嗨，提宝，有找到什么新线索吗？”  
　　提姆摇了摇头，眼睛眨都不多眨一下，杰森则好奇道：“用这台电脑可以获取世界上所有信息？”  
　　“没那么夸张，不过差不多了。”迪克朗声一笑，又拽着杰森往更深处走去，“这是我们帅气的蝙蝠车！拥有钛合金的车轮和车身覆盖、防护镀层，里面配设了导弹发射架、催泪瓦斯分配器、弹射座椅等等，如果不使用加力燃烧助推，最高时速能达到230迈。”  
　　“那如果开启了呢？”  
　　“350！”迪克开心地抚摸着蝙蝠车的车身，仿佛在和一位老战友打招呼。  
　　“这是我们的蝙蝠机。最高时速4400迈，最大飞行高度有60000英尺——也许可以更高？我们还没有试过。多数情况下再往上我们会换用其它工具，或者，你懂的，请一些超能力者帮忙。”  
　　之后，迪克忽然显得很兴奋：“来这里，小翅膀！来看看我们的罗宾制服！”  
　　杰森只看了那绿色鳞片小短裤的精灵套装一眼，这一眼就让他觉得心脏受到了相当的冲击。  
　　“格雷森，你确定这是我们的罗宾制服？”杰森的声音有点儿飘，而迪克显然没能理解这飘的个中深意：“没错！这是我当初亲手设计的，我们第一次见面时你就穿着这一身在楼宇间活蹦乱跳。可惜提宝太喜欢红色了，坚持要设计自己的红色罗宾套装，都从没穿过这一身……唉。这套制服超可爱的对吧？”  
　　“唔，它的确……令人印象深刻。”杰森斟酌着措辞，随即快步走向一旁的展柜，“哇哦，蝙蝠战衣！”  
　　“凯夫拉材质的蝙蝠战衣，披风特别重，穿着很难保持平衡。”迪克抱怨似地扭了扭肩，随后再度开始了尽心尽力的科普，“胸前的蝙蝠标志是特别加厚的，蝙蝠耳朵里分别装有催泪装置和电击装置，只要有人想擅自揭开蝙蝠面具，它们就会自动启动。蝙蝠战靴的靴底印有蝙蝠防滑标志，雪地上踩出来可是很帅的哦！还有这些工具，这是蝙蝠镖——虽然你不记得了，但我保证你在自己的安全屋里也有收藏；这是蝙蝠抓钩，绳索一般的刀刃绝对别想切断；这是蝙蝠炸弹，爆炸范围只有两米，但威力不容小觑；这是蝙蝠侠防鲨喷雾……”  
　　十分钟后，脑海和眼前都只剩下无数飞过的小蝙蝠的杰森晕乎乎地提出了一个问题：“格雷森，我很好奇一件事。你们……我是说，我们家的人，在穿着制服和人做时，用的也是‘蝙蝠套’吗？”  
　　“……你想太多了，杰。”  
　　杰森听到了远处提姆忽然呛住的声音。  
　　“好吧，最后的问题。”杰森歪过脑袋，露出一个真诚的微笑，“请问，我们可以去我们的蝙蝠桌享用我们的蝙蝠晚饭了吗？”  
　　“Hood，”迪克的通讯器忽然噪响，里面传来提姆恹恹欲睡的嗓音，“很遗憾你已经忘了自己选择的标志就是红蝙蝠这件事。”  
　　“多谢提醒，”杰森撇了撇嘴，“我想我的蝙蝠身子都已经饿得前胸贴后背了。”

　　布鲁斯在联盟任务中受了伤，提姆连续工作的劲头一上来谁都别想从蝙蝠电脑前把他拖走，夜巡的工作自然就交给了迪克和达米安。  
　　失去了记忆，杰森的生物钟却仍在叫嚣着催他找点事做。翻来覆去睡不着，杰森索性再度来到了蝙蝠洞。  
　　“晚上好。”  
　　“晚上好，亲爱的兄长。”提姆抱着续命咖啡杯转过身，身后的资料、餐具、包装袋散了一桌子。杰森见状，并指敲了敲耳朵。提姆随即单向关闭了所有语音通讯信号。  
　　“我想说……很抱歉打扰了你和你男朋友的初次约会。”  
　　“为什么会觉得打扰到了我和我男朋友的初次约会？”  
　　昏暗的蝙蝠洞中，提姆的眼睛仿佛在闪着幽光。杰森耸耸肩：“这点你已经写到脸上了。”  
　　“好吧，那我把问题细化。”提姆紧紧盯着杰森的眼睛，“为什么会觉得我有男朋友？为什么会觉得我们最近在准备第一次约会？迪克不可能把这个告诉你。”  
　　“因为他并不知情。整个蝙蝠家族都不知情。”杰森轻笑，毫不为意地望回去，“你是在审讯我？”  
　　“不。但我需要知道分析的细节。”  
　　“首先，”杰森拉来一把椅子坐下，“我假设你并没有那么不想见到我，而且非常讨厌局面不由自己主控？”  
　　“你当初对我、对我们下手可是非常快准狠。在此之前你还一直是我敬仰的前辈——能理解这种见光死的感觉吗？”提姆侧过身，“至于第二个问题……这个家里除了阿福，没人忍得了局面不在自己的掌控下。”  
　　“好吧。我有一个理论，主要论据包括你的反应，迪克的反应，和家族成员的关系。有句话叫‘当局者迷’——你想要听详细的吗？”  
　　“没必要了，我已经知道你想说什么。”提姆看起来有点不开心——显然的，没有谁会在被撞破地下恋情时开心，哪怕对方根本不知道你的男朋友姓字名谁，“我假设你专门过来并不是为了和我聊我男朋友的事情。”  
　　“的确。”杰森温和地笑笑，“我只是希望……希望能不被一切都蒙在鼓里，希望我不是‘被保护’的对象。”  
　　“这话为什么不和迪克说？”  
　　“他有很多事情瞒着我，但是你没有。”杰森起身，亮出手中的定位器，“谢谢之前的提醒。其实我能理解、也不介意你们的行事方式，房间里的监控设备我都好好留着。”  
　　“而你也有很多事情在瞒着我们。”提姆一并站起来；迪克欢快的嗓音已经在通讯器中响起，提姆恢复了语音通讯，“了解了。顺带一提，你的好兄弟杰森也在蝙蝠洞里等着你们回来。”  
　　达米安在那边嘀咕了几句什么。很快，杰森已经能听到蝙蝠车的引擎声。  
　　蝙蝠车门打开的一瞬，杰森忽然感到背后一寒。他猛地回头，震惊地看着提姆面无表情的脸，本能地就格挡开接下来的一连串攻击。  
　　“你……”  
　　“嘿！嘿！你们是怎么了？”迪克见状飞扑上前就按倒了杰森，杰森被以一个十分扭曲的姿势压在地上，艰难地发出一声悲吟：“不管你信不信……是他先动的手。”  
　　“是我主动出的手。我只是想试试他失忆后的身手。”提姆露齿一笑，犹如孩童传说里举着尖叉笑开的小恶魔。  
　　“啊！抱歉，习惯成自然。”迪克闻言立马跳起来，一把搂过受惊的二弟，满脸关切，“小翅膀，有没有哪里受伤？我下手是不是太重了？对不起，我——”  
　　“我没事，”杰森有些尴尬地推开迪克到处乱摸的手，“真的没事，只要你放开我就好……这很痒，真的。”  
　　达米安在一旁已经除了抱胸TT也只能说出TT。  
　　“迪克，你还能联系上罗伊吗？关于杰森的失忆，我已经有线索了，但有些问题必须向他请教。”  
　　这下，连达米安脸上都浮起了些微讶色。  
　　“我有一个理论。”提姆和杰森的目光对上，倏尔一笑，透出几分掩映不住的狡黠，“但还需要一些论据来证明。”

 

ＴＢＣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠车最大时速换算成公里，就是不使用加力燃烧助推大约是370km/h，使用了是560km/h。蝙蝠机最大时速换算为公里大约是7081km/h，即秒速接近2km…数据都出自维基百科。  
> 迪克只是被摔了，不是像常见表情包里一样被打脸……  
> 二桶推测提宝有男朋友并且最近正在准备第一次约会的分析其实我在大纲里是写完整了的……但是这章超字了，于是全删233~  
> 提宝之前擅自开了迪克身上的通讯器，暗示了杰森U R BEING WATCHED……这在蝙蝠家是日常233~但对多数人来说是绝对炸点。不如早点挑明。


End file.
